Fairy Tail Together Again
by sangoscourage
Summary: Why is Erza starting to have dreams and thoughts of a girl she knew when she was a child? Who is this person and will they meet soon? These questions and others have been in the back of her mind for a while now. The young warrior woman just hopes her questions will be answered soon. Come in and find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Wishes May Come True

Chapter One

AN: Just a quick note to let you know that this story is being co-authored with Meganhana08, and I think this story is going to turn out to be a great one—thanks to her great help and ideas. So please give her the your reviews as well. No flames please. I will also be putting this up on Wattpad; hopefully with a picture. If things work out right.

"Erza, are you alright? You've kinda been out of it the last couple of days." Lucy carefully asked her scarlet haired friend. She certainly didn't didn't want to agitate her more than she seemed to be.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine. I've just have had some strange dreams lately." Erza answered quietly, coming out of her thoughts.

"Can you tell us about them. Maybe talking about them will help." Gray replied.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." Natsu exclaimed from his seat in the corner...surprisingly.

"I guess you guys are right. Talking might help me get things figured out." Erza answered after a moment. " For the past couple of nights, I've been having dreams of myself as a little girl. There's another girl with me; about a year younger. She looks quite a bit like me and a little shorter. In the dreams, we seem to be together a lot. I just don't know to make of these dreams." Erza related, a little frustrated.

"Could she be a good friend, or a sister?" Lucy asked after thinking about what they had been told.

"Lucy, that's it! Oh, how could I have forgotten that I have a little sister!" Erza exclaimed after a moment of thought. A sudden flash of memory had come to her.

"It was quite a while ago Erza. You both were about, what, five and six years old. And from what you've told me, you've been through a lot." Lucy replied reassuringly.

"Yes, you're right Lucy. I just hope she's still alive." Erza replied.

For the rest of the trip back to Magnolia, from the mission Team Natsu had been on; it was spent in quiet contemplation; each thinking about what they had talked about. Now that Erza thought about it, her dreams of her sister had been so real, it was like her little sister actually still alive?

/ooo/

Meanwhile, back at the Magnolia train station, the incoming train slowed to a stop and a carriage door slid open to let out a council guard and a young woman, whose hands were handcuffed behind her back. Even though she knew she would eventually be caught, she still wasn't too happy about it. And she was a little nervous. She had heard about her sister; the great Titania and how tough and strict she was. What would she think of her little sister who had a few crimes set against her?!

"Alright Katsumi, let's get going! The sooner we get you settled in to jail, the sooner we can find your sister and get things sorted out for you." the council guard replied, leading his prisoner in the direction of the council's building.

"Gee, I can't wait!" the young woman now identified as Katsumi replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile another guard, going by the name of Lahar, quickly strides out of the Fairy Tail guild, heading towards the train station to meet up with Erza Scarlet and her friends. He carried a small parcel of a thin book and a letter.

After 35 minutes of waiting Lahar was happy to see the train from Shirotsume Town come in to the station. People poured out of the train once the doors opened and finally Lahar saw a red hair bob in the crowd. Hopefully that red hair was Ezra, he immediately walked towards it. He smiled once he saw that he was correct and introduced himself to the Erza and the gang.

"Excuse me, Erza Scarlet, I am Lahar, a council guard" Lahar said.

Erza fully faced the guard, "How can we help you?" she asked.

"Wait this isn't about what happened in Shirotsume Town, because I swear it was that stupid pink-haired guy's fault!" Gray exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, where is Natsu?" Lucy asked looking around.

Happy smiled and pointed at the departing train, "The train is leaving."

Lucy gasped, "We forgot Natsu on the train again! Happy why didn't you say anything?!"

"I just did" Happy smiled.

"Stupid cat" she muttered. "Go get him!"

Happy sighed and his wings sprouted out and he flew after the train.

"Sorry about that, our friend has motion sickness." Erza explained.

"It's alright and this isn't about what happened in Shirotsume Town, although we might have a conversation about that later." Lahar said looking at Gray.

"So why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"I have a letter for you Miss Scarlet, it's concerning your sister." Lahar said, handing the letter to Erza.

Lucy and Gray's eyes widened and Erza was too shocked to say anything. 'What a coincidence, I finally remembered her and once I get off the train, I immediately get news about her.' Ezra ripped open the letter and quickly read the contents.

"My sister was arrested?! For what?!"

"For stealing food and assault. I don't have the facts in yet Miss Scarlet; but I don't believe she had a choice in these matters. I can get more information about this matter for you by tomorrow.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow then officer Lahar." Erza replied with a slight bow. She turned and started to leave when the officer drew her attention back to him.

"I almost forgot. This was in your sister possession. It's a journal I believe Katsumi was keeping. I thought it would be better in your hands, away from prying eyes." Lahar stated, handing the slim book to Erza.

"Thank you Lahar." Erza replied, taking the book out of his hand gently. He seemed to be going out of his way to help her and Katsumi. She certainly had a lot to think about before tomorrow morning.

"I must be going now Miss Scarlet. If there is anything else, please, let me know." Lahar replied as he bowed slightly.

"I understand, and I will let you know if there is." Erza answered.

"Erza, are you coming to the guild now or later?" Lucy asked as she watched the council guardman leave.

"I'll come to the guild after I dropped my stuff off at my apartment. And please, don't tell anyone else about this just yet. I need to deal with this matter and see to my sister.

"Alright Erza. We won't even tell Natsu." Gray replied. "See you in a bit. He was going to make a snide remark about the pink haired boy, but thought better of it.

"See you in a bit Erza." Lucy replied as she and Gray turned and walked away. Erza smiled at her friends and headed for her place.

Meanwhile, Natsu had just arrived at the guild and was looking around for Gray to start a fight with him. Not finding him, he tried to sneak up on Elfman with little success. He landed by a stool near the bar and picked himself up just as two of his friends came through the door.

"You just get back and you're already starting a fight Natsu." Gray replied with a smirk as he came closer to the bar.

"Yeah, you want to have a go princess?!" Natsu taunted and got in to a fighting stance.

"Not today; I'm not in the mood. For once I don't want Erza knockng me unconscious when she gets here." Gray answered and sat down at the bar. "I'd like a glass of ice water please Mira."

"Coming up Gray." Mira replied and turned around to grab a glass off the shelf behind her.

"Where is Erza? I thought she would come in with you the two of you."

"Erza's dropping her things off at her place; she'll be here soon. A council guard delivered a message to her at the..." Lucy started with excitement, but was interrupted when she felt a gentle kick on her leg.

"Lucy!" Gray warned with a scowl.

"What's going on you two?" Mira asked as she saw Lucy flinch at her near slip.

"Erza doesn't want anyone to know right now. She'll tell everyone when she's ready." Gray replied with a sigh. "Let's just say it's good news...with bit of a hitch."

Just then, their favorite red head came through the doors with the small book in her hand. Erza headed straight up to the master's office to discuss the mission she had been on with her friends. Ten minutes later she came out and walked down the stairs to the bar.

"I would like to have a piece of cake and tea please Mira. I'll be over be over there." Erza replied in a slightly distant voice.

"Of course Erza. I'll have both to you in a minute." 'She must be thinking about what's in that little book.' Mira answered, gazing at her friend for a moment before going to fill the order. She felt an unwanted presence following her as she neared the table and turned her head to see who it was.

"Natsu, leave before I have to hurt you!" Erza growled as she sat down in a quiet corner where no one bother her...hopefully.

Natsu was taken aback, "Leave? What on earth did I do? He asked.

"Fine, stay but no fighting! Save that for the quests."

"Whoa, what crawled up her butt?" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Maybe she's pissed about your damn motion sickness." Gray answered.

"If Erza wasn't angry, I would make you eat those words." Natsu said as he glared at Gray.

As she opened the front cover of the small book, a note fell out. Picking it up the warrior woman put it to the side and started reading the book. Erza gasped softly as she read her sister's journal, detailing her sad life. Erza felt the need to cry but she didn't want to do it in front of the guild the last thing she wants is for them to think of her as a weakling.When she was done, Erza let out a sigh with a slow shake of her head.

"You've been through a lot Katsumi. I'm here to help you get things straightened out now." Erza replied quietly to herself as she finished off her tea and cake. She took her plate and cup up to the bar. "I'll see everyone some time tomorrow. I have a few things I need to do in the morning."

"Are you alright Erza?" Mira asked, concerned. She could see the pain in her friend's eyes and figured it had to do something that was something to do with whatever was in the small book.

"I'll be fine Mira. I just need to be alone tonight." Erza answered with a small, sad smile. She quickly turned and left the guild before her emotions took over.

Natsu smirked devilishly as he looked at Gray and then shoved him off his stool. He knew he was safe from Erza's wrath.

"Oh, now it's on flame brain." Gray growled as he stood up and lunged at the pink haired boy who dodged. And so the fight was on until Mira stopped it; in her own special way. (if you get what I'm saying here ;))


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Face to Face

Chapter Two

Erza sat with her legs crossed in front in front of her window seat, gazing out the window. Her emotions were going crazy; one of them was guilt. She should have been there for her little sister and she hadn't been. How could she forget her little sister; the one she had cared for so much when they were younger. And it was her fault that Katsumi had gone though so much; when actually it hadn't been. Damn Zeref's soldiers and guards! If it wasn't for them, she and her sister would still be together!

With a heavy sigh, Erza stood up and headed in to the kitchen and grabbed some dinner out of the fridge and sat down to enjoy it. After she finished her meal, a thought popped in to her head. Katsumi would more than likely need a change of clothes. Not really knowing what she wanted to do for the rest of the evening, she headed for her bedroom. Lifting the lid of the cedar chest at the end of her bed, Erza rummaged through and found a set of old clothes that were a little tight on her. Placing them in a bag with a few other items, she set them down by the door and and requipped into her pajamas. Tomorrow would be the day she would find out what was going on with her sister; and finally be with her. Hopefully.

The next morning as Erza finished brushing out her hair, a young woman by the name of Katsumi sat in her cell, eating the breakfast that a guard had brought to her. Katsumi heard someone stride towards the barred doorway of her cell block area. There were two male voices talking as keys were rattled and the door opened with a slight creak. Soon a guard stood in front of her cell, reading a piece of paper.

"Katsumi, my name is Lahar. I was able to talk to the judge about your case. And since you didn't intentionally kill that man, he is only giving you three days in jail. After that, it will be in the custody of your sister for two months. You're allowed to be outside your cell, but confined to this cell block. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Lahar asked after he had told her what was going to happen.

"Yes I do. And thank you. Where is my journal?" Katsumi replied quietly.

"I gave it to your sister yesterday at the train station; for safe keeping. If you are finished your breakfast, I would suggest you take a shower in the room over there. Clothes and toiletries are on a small counter. I should know later when your trial will be." Lahar replied, pointing across the room.

"Alright, thank you." Katsumi replied and headed to the shower room to get cleaned up. She could definitely use a nice hot shower after what happened the past few days.

/oo/

Erza smiled gently as she placed the last of the breakfast dishes in the dish rack to dry. She had decided to put the past where it belonged and put the effort in to helping her sister. Fate had dealt the Scarlet sisters a harsh blow, but now was the time to move forward. She headed for her front door, grabbing her bag in the process. Exiting Fairy Hills, she quickly strode to the corner and turned; nearly crashing in to Mira.

"Good morning Erza. Are you feeling better? You seemed pretty down yesterday after you read that little book you were reading." MiraJane asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine Mira. A good night's sleep did me wonders. I have something to do this morning before I come to the guild. I shouldn't be too long." Erza replied.

"Alright Erza. I'll see you then." Mira answered.

After her friend walked off, she quickly headed in the direction she was going and soon arrived at the courthouse. When she entered the building, a young guard escorted her to the end of the building where the jail was located. He punched in a code on the keypad and opened the door and let Erza go through before he stepped through. A short walk down the hallway brought then to an open office door. The guard knocked firmly and waited for the man inside to look up.

"Captain Lahar, I have brought Miss Scarlet as you requested." the young man replied firmly.

"Thank you Aron. The judge would like to see you as soon as possible about a couple of jobs he has for you." Lahar replied, standing up and picked up a file folder as he walked over to Erza and the young guard.

"Yes sir. It was nice to meet you ma'am." Aron replied with a nod to Erza.

"As it was to meet you." Erza answered, and watched the young man nod, then hurry down the hall. She then turned her attention to Lahar who was studying the paper in his hands. "I would like to see my sister now, if it is alright.

"Yes of course. I must tell you that the judge isn't allowing direct contact with her at this time. He feels she needs time to herself right now. We do have a room with a one way mirror in it. You will be able to see her, but she won't be able to see her. I have the evidence of her case here, if you wish to hear it." Lahar replied.

"Yes, I would like to know. I can't believe that my sister would deliberately hurt someone." Erza answered. If Katsumi did; well she would have to correct that.

"By what I read here, this man was wanted for crimes in a few towns in Fiore. He was trying to assault her. She managed to push him off for a couple of minutes, she turned and started to leave. That's when he groped her. She whirled around and hit him hard enough to send him stumbling back; hitting his head on a stone window sill as he fell. He died later in the hospital. As far as stealing the food is concerned, she told the guard that brought her in, that no one would give her a job. She was out of money and beginning to starve." Lahar reported, summarizing the best he could.

"I guess I can't exactly blame her for hitting him. Or stealing the food." What is her sentence Lahar?"

Erza asked with a heavy sigh. She would have to have a serious talk with her sister.

"Seeing as she didn't intend to kill the man or commit those crimes with malice, he is only giving her three days in jail and in your custody for two months. Which means, she is to either be with you, or in the vicinity of. She is allowed to be out of her cell during the day, as long as she stays within the cell block." Lahar reported.

"I see. I will be sure to help her out when she is in my care. Can I see Katsumi now?" Erza replied. She was anxious to see what her sister looked like now.

"Of course." Lahar stated as he walked over to the corner of one wall and flipped a switch near a flat, black looking mirror. Suddenly it lit up revealing a spacious room lined with barred rooms and a young woman and a guard standing near a tall window. Erza silently gasped and Katsumi heard it and turned around.

For the first time in years, both sisters looked at each other and wondered if there was actually a mirror placed in front of them. To Erza, Katsumi looked like a younger version of herself but she looked more feminine than Erza currently did. Katsumi's outfit flattered all of her curves making her more appealing while Erza wore her everyday outfit that included her armor which did nothing to compliment her own body. Of course she could always change into another outfit but she always felt more comfortable wearing the armor.

Katsumi looked at Erza and thought that she was looking at her future self. Erza looked intimidating and fearless, which brought shivers down Katsumi spine. Although nervous at what her sister might say, she knew she had to hold her ground, the last thing she wants is for her own sister to think of her as a weakling.

Erza opened her mouth to greet her sister, "Hello Katsumi."

"Hello Ms Scarlet." Katsumi answered.

Erza giggled, "No need for formalities, we are sisters after all."

'I guess "no direct contact" didn't work. How did Katsumi hear miss Erza?' Lahar thought to himself as the two woman talked.

Katsumi walked two steps closer to Erza, "Sisters? Maybe a long time ago we were but now it's more like strangers."

"I understand that you feel that way Katsumi, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for not coming back for you. It's just that-"

"Just that what?" Katsumi interrupted, "You forgot about me and lived life comfortably while I suffered and starved." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Katsumi I was-" Erza began but Katsumi interrupted her again.

"Yeah I already know that you were kidnapped and sent even farther away. But you escaped and still you never came back instead you came here to Magnolia and joined a guild, created a name for yourself; yet still you never came for me!" Katsumi cried. "I'm sure you had plenty of money from the quests you took to come and find me so money couldn't have been an issue. You are clearly strong enough because you are an S class so that obvious not the other issue. The only logical problem I could think of is that you forgot about me."

Erza tightly clenched her fist, Katsumi was right, what she did was inexcusable and the fact that she just remembered Katsumi was even worse. Erza wondered if Katsumi would ever forgive her but judging from her tone, it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"I'm sorry if you wasted your time...Erza. It is good seeing you again." Katsumi replied dully. In a small way, she was glad to see her sister again; but the hurt and pain from what had happened in the past was stronger.

"It wasn't a waste of time Katsumi. Whether you want me in your life again or not, I'm not going to let you go again. Now, I must go and attend to other matters. I brought you a set of my old clothes so you will have something to change into." Erza replied firmly but gently as she put the bundle of clothes down on the desk beside them. She smiled softly at Katsumi before turning and striding out of the building.

When she stepped out in to the warm, mid-morning air, her pent up emotions came flooding forward and she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Feeling like she couldn't stop them, she practically ran to the nearby park. Just as she went by the grocery store, Mira stepped out, seeing the emotions on her friend's face.

"Oh dear, I wonder what happened." I'll try and talk with her when she comes to the guild." Mira thought to herself.

From what Lucy and Gray told her about what had happened at the train station, Erza has a younger sister who had gotten herself in trouble with the law. According to what she had been told, the warrior had gone to the jail to see her sister. And something awful had happenened. Bad enough to cause her friend to be this emotional. Mira decided to try and get Erza to talk to her when she arrived at the guild.

Half an hour later, Erza had pulled herself together, feeling a lttle better. She still needed to talk to someone and she knew just the person to talk to. Standing up, she "dusted off her skirt and headed for the guild. Upon entering the guild, she looked for Mira. Making eye contact, she made eye contact with her and headed for the second floor's staircase. Lucy had run up to the requip mage excitedly, eager to find out when they were all going to see this lost sister. Erza completely ignored her and kept going in the direction she was headed.

"What's with her?! I just wanted to know what's going on with her sister!" Lucy almost whined, feeling a little hurt that she was ignored.

"What sister? Who the hell are you talking about ice princess?!" Natsu yelled.

"If you had gotten off the train, you would know. And don't shout, I'm standing right beside you!" Gray growled.

"Want to make me ice prick!?" Natsu challenged.

"Not today...Natsu. I'd rather stay conscious thank you." Gray replied. Natsu looked at his two friends, wondering what the heck was going on with them. He huffed in frustration and decided to go for a walk.

"You want to talk to me about what happened in the jail with your sister." Mira stated, more than asked. At Erza's surprised look, she continued. "I was coming out of the grocery store near the park when you walked by. You didn't look very happy."

"You're right Mira. Meeting my sister didn't go as I had hoped. I thought I had a horrible life when I was a child. According to what she said the journal she kept, Katsumi's life was the same as mine, up until recently. She committed her crimes out of hunger and self defense; and is angry, bitter and resentful. The worst thing is, I forgot all about her; until yesterday. I don't think she's going to forgive me for not trying to find her." Erza replied with a heavy sigh.

"Erza, you had to get your life in order, and deal with a lot of things. I'm sure she will understand that." Mira commented, trying to comfort her friend.

"She does for the most part. She's also right when she said I could have looked for her when I had enough money to look for her. I was certainly strong enough." Erza answered.

"That's beside the point Erza. She's here in Magnolia and you now have the opportunity to get to know her once she gets out of jail." Mira replied with a deep sigh, feeling a little cross with this young girl for upsetting her friend like this. She wouldn't mind having a little talk with the girl.

"Can you tell me what she looks like and when she'll be out?" Mira asked. She was rewarded with a small smile from the red head.

"Katsumi looks like I did when I was younger; only more feminine. Her hair is a medium caramel color, bleeding in to the same red as mine. Her clothes helped accentuate her curves; even though she seems a little underweight. The judge is giving her only a three day sentence, since she didn't intentionally commit her crimes. Then she will be in my custody for two months." Erza related of what she could.

"Well there you go. You two will be together again; even if it is inforced for now. I better get back down to the bar before Kinana wonders where I've gone to." Mira reassured, standing up and headed for the stairs.

"You're right...on both counts. I should get down there and see what my team's up to." Erza replied, following Mira down the stairs. She looked ahead and saw Natsu about to start another fight with Gray. "Looks like I'll need to stop this fight before it starts. [I'll leave this scene up to your imaginations. One hint: a sudden shout from behind him sends Natsu straight up—Gray saw it coming].

Mira giggled and went behind the bar as Kinana went back to where she had been sitting at a table at the far left under the balcony. MiraJane started to wipe down the counter as she made up her mind to go and see Katsumi after work. Hopefully she could convince Katsumi that Erza deserves a second chance at being the sister she wanted to be.

After everyone had left to go home for the evening, Mira quickly cleaned up with Lisanna's help and headed for the courthouse. When she got there, she saw captain Lahar standing outside, enjoying the late afternoon sun.

"Good afternoon captain Lahar. May I speak to you for a moment?" MiraJane called out as she approached the man.

"Of course miss Strauss! What can I do for you?" Lahar replied, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against.

"I would like to talk to Katsumi Scarlet for a few moment. I would like to help her with the problem she has with her sister. I understand their meeting didn't go very well this morning". Mira replied politely.

"Miss Strauss, I'm really not allowed to let you in; judge's orders. But I feel she needs a little contact to help her open up a bit. I'll take you around this way, so no one will see us. I just ask that when you leave, try and not let anyone see you." Lahar replied, pleading a little.

"I promise captain; I don't want you to get into trouble. No one will see me leave, and I'm pretty sure I won't be long." Mira promised as they rounded the corner of the building, closest to the jail.

"Here's the door I would like you to come out of when you're finished, if you don't mind. I must warn you, miss Katsumi will come off as being cold and very distant. I have a feeling she's been through a lot in her life." Lahar replied, opening the door and checking for anyone who might be in the hallway.

"I understand." Mira replied quietly as the two of them stepped inside in to his office and quietly closed the door. Lahar led MiraJane to another door which was not locked and quickly opened it, letting her enter first. They watched Katsumi working at something at the only desk in the room, for a moment, before Lahar spoke up.

"Katsumi, there is someone here who wants to talk to you for a few minutes." Lahar replied in a normal voice, from the doorway.

"I heard you come in. Lahar, your boss better check out the council's bookkeeper. I found way too many discrepancies in these logs to be simple mistakes." Katsumi replied, not looking up as she stood up.

"Alright Katsumi, I'll check them out myself. Thank you for helping us with this. This is MiraJane Strauss; the young woman who wishes to talk to you." Lahar answered, taking the log book from Katsumi as he approached the desk. He nodded his head politely at MiraJane and headed for his office.

"Let me guess, my sister talked to you, and she asked you to smooth things out between us." Katsumi replied defensively. That's all she needed was someone to get on her case.

"Yes we talked this morning Katsumi, about what happened between the two of you this morning. But she doesn't know that I'm here. I've known your sister since we were children, and she's had a lot to deal with over the years. I think you are being a little harsh with your sister. She admits to having forgotten you and regrets it. It would be nice if let her back in to your life." MiraJane replied calmly despite to the girl's sarcastic attitude.

"Well as I told Erza, she certainly could have come to find me once she became and S class mage and had enough money to do so. I had to suffer and starve while she was living the good life, so don't preach to me about being cold and indifferent. I had a right to be! How do you think your brother and sister would have felt if you had forgotten them?!" Katsumi answered, getting a little angry at the end.

"You're right Katsumi. Maybe Erza should have looked for you. Things just got in the way and time went by. All I'm asking you to do is give her a chance, and listen to what happened to her." Mira answered back, a little upset that this younger girl was being a little rude. But then again, who could blame her.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything. Most of my life has been fraught with betrayal, lies and deceit. Now if you are finished, I have to get back to my cell before lock up." Katsumi replied with a monotone grunt. She turned and headed to her cell, leaving MiraJane standing there.

"Alright Katsumi. And thank you." MiraJane replied with a frustrated sigh. The girl did have a stubborn side.


	3. Chapter 3

Together Again

Chapter Three

Erza walked into the guild and went over to MiraJane at the bar, "MiraJane, you went and talked to Katsumi?"

MiraJane sighed, she was hoping Erza wouldn't find out, "I did."

"Why on earth would you go and do something like that?"

"I figured that I might have been able to make her understand your side."

"And how was your talk with her?"

MiraJane sighed, "Well I must say that the two of you are definitely sisters."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked.

"I meant that both of you are stubborn to the bone."

"Hey, I am not stubborn." Erza huffed.

"You are, but it's okay, stubborn people rarely admit that they are." MiraJane smiled.

Erza slightly blushed, "Anyways did you manage to get anywhere with her?"

"Of course not, I did say she was stubborn didn't I?" MiraJane said crossing her arms.

"No need to get snappy." Erza sighed, "So what you think I should do?" she asked shyly.

"I think you have to give her some time and also try to slowly try and show her how sorry you are. If you just keep pushing she might not ever forgive you." MiraJane offered.

"You're right Mira. People gave me their patience and time when I first escaped from the Tower of Heaven. I should do the same for Katsumi; but how do I start to make amends?" Erza asked, not knowing where to start.

"Just have patience with her when she's out of line at times. I will help you Erza. After all I _do_ have two siblings." Mira replied, smiling reassuringly at her friend. "And you already know her story; so tell her yours."

"Who are you talking about Mira?" Lisanna asked as she and Levi walked up to the bar.

"Erza's sister who she just remembered the other day?" Mira answered.

"Sister! That's wonderful Erza. Where is she? Levi replied.

"I'm afraid my sister's in jail for two more days, for crimes she committed to stay alive. The judge is only giving her three days. Then she'll be under my supervision for two months. Her court date will be on Friday." Erza related.

"She was stupid to do them." Natsu snorted, earning himself a hard wack on the head from Erza.

"She was starving and had to protect herself from a man wanted for more serious crimes, idiot." Erza snapped. She wanted to say more but refrained from doing so.

"Erza, what's her name?" Levi asked.

"It's Katsumi." Erza replied with a heavy sigh. "Right now, I need to start getting my place ready for her; like her bedroom."

"I would be glad to help you Erza. I'm sure I have a set of bedsheets and pillow cases that I don't need anymore." Levy replied.

"MiraJane, do we still have that old bed of Elfman's? I'm sure it would be the right size." Lisanna asked.

"Yes we do. It's out in the garage. And I'm sure we still have the bedside table to go with it." MiraJane added.

"Thanks guys; I really appreciate your help. I think I should tell you that when you meet her, she will more than likely be cold and distant. According to her journal, she's had a bad past." Erza replied.

"That's okay, we understand." Lucy replied, knowing their friend and sister needed their help and patience. She had been sitting at the bar, enoying a strawberry milkshake.

After some discussion, Levy, Lisanna and a few others went home to gather their items they were giving to Erza to help decorate a room for Katsumi, in her apartment.

/oo/

Katsumi's breakfast tray had just been taken away and she was now standing in front of the big windows again. She looked down at and watched as a number of officers put the cadets through a what looked like a game of cops and robbers. And the "robbers" were failing miserably. She heard someone come up from behind and waited.

"We don't usually train our cadets outside, but this is their last class if they fail this one. I just don't know what to do to help them." Lahar replied as he came up next to Katsumi.

"They better improve if they hope in surviving in a real job. Even I could have out maneuvered them several times by now." Katsumi replied dully.

"Have any ideas of how they could improve?" Lahar asked.

"Dancing." Katsumi said simply. At his quizical look, she sighed. "It will teach them timing, turn quickly in more graceful movements; with the right music.

"Would you mind being their teacher for the next two mornings? You need something to do anyways." Lahar asked.

"Alright but they had better pay attention. I'm not going to waste my time teaching anyone who slacks off." Katsumi replied firmly.

"Understood. And thank you Katsumi. I'll have cassettes and a player with you soon. Oh, and the judge is very pleased with the bookkeping you did for this department." Lahar replied before he strode off to his office.

It wasn't long before Katsumi was picking through the cassettes Lahar had brought her. She chose music she thought would help the cadets improve their skills. Lahar quickly went through them and handed them to the drill sargeant. Shortly after lunch, the sargeant confronted the worst cadets as Lahar led Katsumi down to the training field.

"Alright, listen up slackers. You are going to have two extra training sessions. Captain Lahar has found someone who has agreed to whip you in to shape. She will be using music to train you in how you should be moving when chasing down a criminal. She is a lesser prisoner here. One of the council's best guards had a difficult time catching her; that's how good she is. You don't pay attention and do as you're instructed, you will fail and leave here in disgraced." the sargeant barked. Just then the door behind them opened, with Katsumi and Lahar.

"What! A woman is going to teach us?! Looks like she's a clutsy weaking." a young cadet scoffed.

"Oh really!? It sound like you are not in a position to talk like that since you are failing your training." Katsumi growled, walking over to the smart aleck and getting right in his face.

"Big talk for a little girl." the young man scoffed.

"I will take miss Katsumi Scarlet to the other end of the field. When she starts her run back, you will run towards her, one after the other. As you get to her, you to try and catch her. I personally don't think you can." Lahar commanded firmly. He was just as mad at the young man's attitude as Katsumi was.

"Nice going Daimin! She could be Titania's sister, and maybe just as strong!" a cadet growled quietly to the snarky man beside him as the captain and the young woman beside him started their trip down the field.

When Lahar and Katsumi got to the other end of the field, he signaled to the sargeant who started the ten cadets on their run just as Lahar motioned for Katsumi to make her run to the sargeant. Every young man made a determined effort to catch Katsumi. But because of her well tuned street agility, they all totally missed her. As the cadets came trotting back, panting from the effort.

"Now, gentlemen, as your commanding officer, I am giving you a choice. Do well in this exercise and become well trained guards or you fail the entire course and go home to your families in disgrace. You will be training for two hours today and in the morning. I will expect all of you here at seven o'clock sharp." Lahar commanded strongly, meaning exactly what he said.

For the next two hours that day and the next morning, Katsumi and the sargeant worked the young cadets hard. Needless to say, they were exhausted and sore at the end of the training. If any cadet slacked off, Lahar made him run the perimeter of the gymnasium at a fast pace. They came to realize that to be a council guard meant was a special honor and privilege to serve their community and country. By the end of the two sessions, the young cadets had definitely improved.

When Katsumi arrived back at her cell block, she went right over to her cell and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. As she turned to head for the shower room, she noticed a textbook sitting on her bed. Glancing at the title, raising an eyebrow at it. With a sigh, she headed for the shower room a quick shower to clean up. As she stepped out in to the main room, she saw Lahar waiting for her.

"I'm sure you've seen the book I put in your cell. I'll get straight to the point Katsumi. The judge and I both think you would make a very good body guard, from what we have observed. All we ask is you take a look through the book and think about it.

Katsumi sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, would I be paid?" she asked.

"Yes."

Katsumi smiled, "Alright I'll do it." and shook his hand. She then walked back to her room to start reading the book. After three hours, she finished reading the book and it wasn't as bad as she thought. Unless the author just made it seem easy, but either way she was interested, she's getting paid, so she didn't have to worry about that and she would be throwing random people around and she has an excuse for it.

Katsumi pushed the book under her pillow and slept dreaming of guarding some rich person and living in a mansion.

The next morning, she woke up early and moved off her bed and stretched. Afterwards she showered and dressed; she walked outside and waited for the sergeant and the other cadets to start another day of training. After yesterday the cadets weren't sure if they could handle another day of training however they weren't going to be shown up by a girl even if she was Titania sister.

Through out the whole day Katsumi and the sergeant were impressed on how hard they were going at it and how determined they were to train and to keep up with them. She internally smiled. They had really improved; thanks to her methods. Their final test was coming in a matter of minutes.

"Alright everyone, the exercise is over. After lunch and bit of a rest, your final test for this course will be held in town.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Erza had just gotten back from a short, solo mission. She was sitting at a table by the fireplace, enjoying some lunch; thinking about seeing what was going on with her sister. Little did she know that she would need to be patient with Katsumi in a very short while.

"You look deep in thought Erza. Thinking about the mission you just finished?" Mira asked, coming up with Erza's drink.

"Actually, I was just thinking about going to see what's going on with Katsumi. She must be getting rather bored with not having anything to do." Erza replied making up her mind on what to do next.

"If you wouldn't mind some company, I'm going to take the rest of the day off to get some work done at home. I could come with you, if you don't mind." Mira offered.

"I would enjoy the company." Erza replied, smiling at her friend.

After a short break after lunch, the two headed out of the guild and headed for the council building. When they approached the front door of the building, they saw a guard standing by it, taking a break.

"Miss Erza, Miss Strauss, are you hear to see Katsumi?" the guard asked, bowing slightly.

"Yes. We just came to see how she's doing." Erza answered with a gentle smile.

"Your sister is doing quite well. I must say that she's an amazing person. She helped us get the council bookkeeping records straightened out, and we have caught the person who was helping themselves to the council's money. And for the past two days, she's been helping us train a class of cadets who were failing a track and capture course. Because of her methods, these 10 young men have definitely improved. Saergent Kenda is the other trainer who is playing a thief. The guard (officer—will jump a bit on these two titles) stated.

"What is the method she used?" Erza asked.

"Dancing and a few other exercises. I know it's hard to think that dancing would improve one's performance, but those 10 cadets couldn't catch a child before. Right now, they are all out on the parade grounds working on the final test for this class. Katsumi and Saergent Kenda have been working them hard." the officer replied as he led them through the building to the parade grounds at the back of the building.

When they quietly stepped out the door, they saw four men chasing the saergent and another chasing Katsumi; trying desperately trying to catch both of them. Only to tag each briefly. Erza and Mira were surprised at how well and fast Katsumi was moving and dodging for young men and using obstacles around her. Suddenly she and the saergent seemed to be running towards; and it looked like they were going to crash in to each other. But at the lost possible moment, they swerved and totally missed each other. They heard Lahar and the two remaining cadets chuckle at the scene.

"Alright, that's it for the day. Katsumi, is there anything you have that you want the cadets to work on?"

Lahar asked.

"Yeah, I want them to practice dance number #5, but do it with your hands in your pockets. It will help with your timing. I'm getting hungry after all this work. So if we are finished here, I would like to go to the cafeteria and get my lunch." Katsumi replied just as her stomach let out a very loud growl. "And my stomach agrees with me." Katsumi joked with a deadpan expression just as her stomach let out a very loud growl.

"And you've earned a hearty lunch Katsumi. I believe I'll be able to catch criminals a lot sooner now." Captain Kendra commented.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"I was the one that caught this girl in the next town over; and it wasn't easy. It took me ten minutes to catch her!" Katsumi." Captain Kenda stated with a soft smile. He knew now that he was meant to meet this girl, and was glad of it. Just then Katsumi's stomach growled again to her slight embarrassment.

"I think you better go and get cleaned up and get some food in your stomach before you start attracting animals." Lahar chuckled when Katsumi made a sour face at him. "I left another book in your cell that I think you'll need.

"Alright, thanks." Katsumi answered then turned to Erza and Mira. "So... do you want to stay for lunch?"

"Yes, that would be nice Katsumi. I thought maybe we can talk and start to get to know each other." Erza replied gently. She could sense that her sister was still a wary and untrusting of her, but shewas starting to open up a little. MiraJane was right; her sister just needed her patience and some time.

"I'll have to take a quick shower first before we go to the cafeteria." Katsumi replied as they all headed for the jail section of the building and the cell block she was staying in. Once they got there, Katsumi grabbed a fresh set of clothes off her bed and headed for the shower room while her sister and MiraJane started to look around the small room. "I won't be long."

"She must have gotten some schooling. There's a book over on her table." MiraJane stated, pointing to the other side of the room. Erza walked over and stared at the title for a moment.

"Body Guard History and Basics. I wonder why she has this book!" Erza stated as she read off the title.

"I brought it to her the other day. The judge and I both thought that she would make a good body guard. From what we've gathered, she is a good fighter and, at the same time, not become emotionally attached to a person that she's guarding. She just needs some basic book and physical training now to become certified. That will help to keep her busy while she is with you for two months." Lahar answered.

"Who is she to be with if I have to go out on missions? Some of them can be rather dangerous." Erza asked.

"I can take on that responsibility for you Erza. She can come and stay with me while you are away." MiraJane replied, being glad to help her friend out. Plus it would give her a bit of time to get to know Katsumi.

"If it's alright with the judge, then I agree." Erza replied, smiling with a sense of relief.

"Alright. I think the judge will agree to that. And don't worry, I'll suggest to the judge that your idea would be part of the agreement." Lahar replied reassuringly.

"Thank you. I'm grateful for all that you have done for us." Erza replied.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure to help out." Lahar answered.

"I didn't realize I was this popular." Katsumi's voice joked outside the cell, startling the three older people inside. Erza sent her a slight glare before smiling.

"Anyways." Lahar panted from the slight scare at the girl's sudden appearance. I brought you a second book to explain

more about the techniques and practices of body guarding Katsumi. You will need to take a short course to learn more and to be certified."

"Alright. Thank you." Katsumi answered as her stomach growled quite loudly. "And I better get to the cafeteria before everyone thinks there's a tiger in the building." 'Damn my stomach anyway.'

Lahar said good-bye to the ladies and headed for his office while the others went for lunch. When they got there, they went up to the counter and ordered what they wanted. Once that was done, they headed for a table by the windows and sat down. There was an awkward silence for a moment before MiraJane broke the silence with a question she was sure that was burning in Erza's mind as well.

"When did you learn to read, write and do math?" Mira asked sweetly.

"About two years after Erza and I got separated. A kind couple took me in and taught me the basic R's until they were murdered by bandits in their own home. From then on, I was on my own, doing what I could to earn jewls to survive. It just got worse from there. I was forced to live on the street from then on; literally." Katsumi replied, allowing any emotions to disappear from her eyes.

Even though Erza knew her sister had a very rough life, she didn't realize it had been that bad. No wonder she was so distant and cold most of the time. She could see that MiraJane felt the same way. They talked about other, more pleasant subjects while they enjoyed their lunch.

"We better get back to the guild Katsumi. I tend the bar there and I'm sure my replacement is beginning to wonder where I am. It was nice to meet you again." MiraJane replied as she wiped any food off her mouth with her napkin.

"And I better get back and see if Natsu and Gray have destroyed the guild yet. Why those two fight so much, I just don't know." Erza responded with a gentle smile while standing up.

"Right. I should get upstairs and check out that new book Lahar left. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in court." Katsumi replied, standing up as well.

Okay people, that's all I can think of for the conversation between the three. I'm a little stuck for more. So if you have any ideas, let me know and I'll add them if I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail—Together Again

Chapter Four

Start of a New Beginning

Katsumi stretched and swung her legs over the edge of her bed and sighed. She wasn't too sure if she was ready for the next step in her life after the trial. There was so many questions running through her mind, that she felt like she was starting to get a headache. With a slight growl, Katsumi jumped up and grabbed her clothes she would wear for the trial, and headed for the showers. Perhaps a nice soak under a curtain of hot water would do her a world of good. When she existed the shower room, she did feel somewhat better; but not by much. The young woman had handled most situations in her life with complete ease; but this new start in her life was making her nervous and she didn't like it. Seeing Lahar across the room, standing in front of her cell, seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Katsumi, I'm guess that you're nervous about your stay with your sister. I know Erza can be rather scary at times, but I think she's a calm and gentle person underneath that tough exterior. This is a good chance for the two of you to get to know each other now." Lahar stated as he tried to reassure the young woman.

"I understand that Lahar, but I'm not so sure about the future; it's a complete change for me. And I definitely don't care for her choice of friends; like Natsu Dragneel. I don't like him; he's too loud." Katsumi stated, giving him a rare and slight smile.

"Understood, and yes Natsu is loud and a handful most times; but he is a good friend to his comrades in Fairy Tail. Now if you're ready, let's had down down to the cafeteria for breakfast. My treat." Lahar replied, starting to lead the way.

Meanwhile at the guild, Erza had just finished her piece of strawberry cake. She fiddled with her fork for a moment until Mira came over to take her plate away. She could see the nervousness in her red haired friend's eyes.

"You nervous about finally being with Katsumi again Erza?" Mira asked, sitting down since her break was starting in a moment anyways.

"Yes I am. I don't know where to start in getting to know Katsumi? Mira, I don't know anything about her." Erza answered, feeling rather frustrated.

"I know it's frustrating for you Erza, but think about our little visit with her the other day. Even though she acted cold and distant, I think there's a loving and smart girl underneath her attitude. Just take your time and get to know her. I'll go with you to the courthouse, if it would help you feel better." Mira replied as she stood up and grabbed Erza's empty plate.

"I would like that very much. Katsumi's trial is at 1:00." Erza replied just as the guild doors opened to a guard standing in the doorway, looking around for someone. When he saw who he was looking for, he strode over to Erza gave a quick bow.

"Miss Scarlet, Captain Lahar has asked me to deliver this letter to you. All he told me was that it was information about your sister. Things you might like to know." the young soldier replied bowing.

"Thank you. Tell captain Lahar I appreciate this." Erza responded with a gentle smile.

"I will. Have a good day miss Scarlet." the young man replied and bowed again before turning to leave.

Erza quickly opened the letter, holding it out a bit so Mira could (who had quickly returned) read it along with her. It read:

 _"Miss Scarlet: As you probably know, I have been interacting with your sister over the last two and a half days. I thought you might like to know what I observed Katsumi to be like, so you know what to deal with. As you have seen for yourself, she appears cold and uncaring; I would think from the environment she grew up in. If she's set her mind to do something—like training the cadets; she's very serious about it. And they had better pay attention. She seems to be a serious, a bit playful/mischievous person. And, as she has told me, she definitely does not like Natsu; he's too loud._

 _The judge and I have offered the position of body guard, which she has accepted. Katsumi will need to take a short course which will consist of book work and defensive conbat. If you would help in the last one, I would be grateful._

 _I will talk to you later this afternoon."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Captain Lahar_

"That was certainly interesting. Katsumi sound like quite the complex girl. Would you mind if I came to the trial with you Erza?" Mira asked.

"Indeed she does. And I would appreciate the company...and support. We should leave shortly after lunch." Erza answered.

"Alright. I'll go and talk to the master and get Kinana to take over when we leave. She seems to be a little bored today. Erza, I would suggest that you wear something that's more...everyday. Less intimidating for Katsumi." Mira replied and pointed over in the direction where Natsu and Gray were about to start a fight.

"I think I'll try a different tactic this time." Erza replied with a heavy sigh, but gave her friend a mischieviously "evil" grin. Mira couldn't help but giggle and watched as her warrior friend moved very quickly around and behind the two boys.

"NATSU, GRAY!" Erza roared, right by their ears. The two boys let our a high pitched shriek and jumped high enough to bang their heads on a beam on the ceiling.

"Erza, what the heck?!" Gray complained when his feet landed on the floor.

"You two were about to fight again. Plus, I don't want to hear you two fighting when I come back with my sister this afternoon. So I want you two on good behavior. If that's at all possible for you two." Erza growled lightly.

"You have a sister?! Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu replied, rubbing his head, landing beside Gray a moment later.

"You would know about her if you had paid attention, and got off the train three days ago." Gray scoffed and headed towards the bar. He smirked as he heard flamebrain yelp; knowing Erza had slapped him over the head for trying to start another fight.

'Can you guys stop?!" Erza yelled

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said in unison while saluting to her

"Thank you" Erza smiled .

"Come on Erza." MiraJane said "I'll treat you to lunch today."

"Oh thank you." Erza said and she followed after MiraJane.

"Wow I can't believe Erza. has a sister." Natsu said

"I wonder what she's like?" Gray asked.

"I bet she's strong like Erza." Natsu suggested.

"No one is as strong as Erza." Gray said.

"But she could be at a similar level as Erza." Natsu added.

"Oh man imagine." Gray groaned.

"Not only do we have to deal with one Erza but we have to deal with a mini-Erza." Natsu shivered "Unless..."

Gray turned and looked at him, "I don't like that look on your face."

Natsu chuckled, "I have an idea." to which Gray groaned.

...

After a short lunch Erza and MiraJane walked to the court house; after finding the room Katsumi's trial was held in they sat down, they walked in to find a few people inside and the two sat at in the front row. While waiting for it to begin, more people entered in the room. They finally brought in Katsumi, who was wearing a her prison uniform while wearing handcuffs; Erza wanted to make eye contact with Katsumi but it seemed like she purposely didn't want to look at her. The guard sat her down and cuffed her to the table and sat next to her.

"All rise." the baliff said.

The guard sat her down and cuffed her to the table and sat next to her.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Oshira" the baliff said and everyone stood up; a tall olive skinned man walked into the court room and even through his robe you could tell the man worked out alot and was probably very strong.

"Alright you can sit." Judge Oshira said in a deep voice. "Okay now let's get this started. Katsumi Scarlet- wait a minute Scarlet? Have you any relation to Erza Scarlet?" he asked.

"Sadly." Katsumi muttered but Erza heard her and felt a little disheartened.

"Well isn't this interesting, the sister of Titania is in my court room." Judge Oshira chuckled and after looking at out in the room for the first time he noticed Erza, "Oh she's also here in the court room." he laughed. "Today is going to be a fun day."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Erza whispered.

"I have no idea, although you've done great things for this town; it wouldn't be strange that you have people who dislike you at the same time." MiraJane whispered back.

"Oh my goodness." Erza sighed 'Please let him judge Katsumi fairly.' she thought.

"Alright now." Judge Oshira said while reading the file "According to the file, you, Katumi are being charged for theft and murder, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty" Katsumi said.

"Ahuh, mind telling me what happened?"

"Well it's been a while since I was able to find a job and I didn't have any money on me so I stole a couple of fruits to survive. As for the murder, it was an accident, the man groped me and all I did was push him off, he fell and hit his head."

"I see." Judge Oshira said while tapping his lip "Well I it's obvious that it was self-defense, so I will let you off with that, however the theft for that I believe two months of community service, so basically if you do any quests you can't take the money or at least donate the money. And of course any clean-up duties as well."

'That's not bad.' Katsumi thought.

"And of course you are in Ms. Erza custody for those two months.

'Never mind.' Katsumi thought.

"Alright court is adjourned." Judge Oshira said, banging his gavel down on it's block. "You are dismissed."

Katsumi watched as the judge went through a door at the side of his podium, in to his chambers. She started to get a little upset as she saw people; other than Erza, MiraJane and Lahar start to leave. She picked up a book sitting on the table next to her and flung it at the guard who had handcuffed her to the table.

"Oi, moron, is your hat on too tight! You forgot to unlock me from this table!" Katsumi growled out.

"I think it is." Lahar whispered to her, causing the young girl to giggle. "I'll do it Shadon." The guard hugged, handing the key over to Lahar and glared at the girl. Katsumi stuck her tongue at the man.

"Katsumi!" Erza and Lahar hissed quietly.

"What?! I'm having a little fun here." Katsumi sassed a little.

"Just go and get changed. I'll see you in a few minutes." Lahar sighed in good humor. He knew the girl was feeling a little pent up and needed bit of a release. He watched Katsumi smirk as she walked off.

"I believe she's feeling anxious about the start to her new way of life coming up. I heard the comment about you when she answered to judge. Please don't take it to heart Miss Scarlet. I've seen this sort of thing before and it comes from her life on the street. She doesn't really trust anyone until she gets to know them. A sort of safety mechanism." Lahar advised.

"I understand now. I forgot that I felt the same thing before I entered Fairy Tail. Thanks for everything you've done for Katsumi and myself." Erza replied.

"It was my pleasure. I'll go and check on your sister; she should be just about ready." Lahar replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail

Together Again

Chapter Five

Erza and MiraJane waited outside the courthouse for Katsumi since she had to go back to collect her things. Ten minutes later she finally came out with a guard next to her.

"Here she is." The guard said.

"Hey I'm not some pet!" Katsumi yelled.

"I wasn't treating you like you were." the guard huffed.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and placed her hands out. "Just uncuff me."

Erza had enough her of attitude. "Katsumi apologize first!" she said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Katsumi said.

"Since you're under my care you will." Erza said back sternly."And unless you want to go back to jail you better listen."

Katsumi was about to yell back at her but she really didn't want to go back to jail, she turned and looked at the guard, "I'm sorry." she sighed.

The guard smiled and uncuffed her, "I accept your apology."

"Okay let's go." MiraJane smiled. "I'm sure many people want to meet you back at Fairy Tail."

"I don't want to meet any of your stupid friends." Katsumi said.

Erza had to calm herself before she would explode. "Katsumi I get you hate me and I would too if I was abandoned by someone you use to trust but I came back to help you and try to get to know you. So until the two month period are over, you're stuck with me whether you hate it or not."

Katsumi didn't say anything so Erza sighed and walked towards Fairy Tail with MiraJane and Katsumi behind her. Hiding in the bushes Natsu was sitting waiting for an opportunity to befriend Katsumi. However after hearing their conversation he could tell that it would be a challenge.

As the three entered the center of town and the marketplace, Katsumi couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty of what she saw. It was a lot happier and cleaner than the last town she had been in. And for the most part, people seemed cheerful. She had to smirk when they all noticed a man run in to an alley, not far from them. The guard who had caught her was chasing him.

"That guy's not going to get away, if he plans to jump and dodge." Katsumi replied knowingly.

"Katsumi that's not very nice." Erza chided, frowning at her sister's negativity.

"I know from experience Erza." Katsumi simply replied. A minute later, the guard and man who was looking disheveled and slightly bruised came out of the alleyway.

"Didn't make it up the wall did he!?" Katsumi stated more than asked.

"No he didn't, and I could see what he was going to do. Thanks for showing me." the guard answered her.

"You're welcome." Katsumi answered, she just giggled when the man glared at her as he walked by her. As the guard and man disappeared from sight, Mirajane turned and looked at Katsumi in slight surprise as did Erza.

"How did you know Katsumi?" Mira asked.

"Most thieves will try that trick and it was obvious to me that he didn't know how. He wasn't going fast enough, and went straight in—to far (if that makes any sense). You do that and you end up either falling or faceplanting in to the wall." Katsumi replied with a sigh.

"You'll have to show us that trick some time." Erza replied, expecting bit of a smart aleck reply; which didn't happen. With a slight smile, she turned and they all started out again.

When they got close to Fairy Tail, Katsumi was surprised at the size of the building. As they got the the fence of the guild, Katsumi could already hear the noise coming from inside the guild. The closer they got, the more nervous the younger girl became.

"Katsumi, are you alright?" Mirajane asked, putting a gentle hand on Katsumi's shoulder.

"No. I can hear those people inside, loud and clear. I can't take very loud noises, it hurts my ears." Katsumi answered a little unsure.

You have hearing better than dragon slayers?" MiraJane asked.

"How is that possible?" Erza asked.

Katsumi sighed, "I'll tell you later, let's just get off the street."

"Okay, Erza you can take Katsumi to where she is now staying, I have something I have to do. See ya." MiraJane said walking away.

Okay peeps, I know this chapter is a bit short, but it just seems to work out best for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail

Together Again

Chapter Six

As MiraJane hurried towards the guild, Katsumi followed Erza towards the home she would be living in for the next two months. As MiraJane entered the Fairy Tail guild, she quickly made her way to the bar where the master was sitting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucy sit up and try to get her attention. She quickly shook her head at the girl,

"Sorry Lucy. I'll talk to you after I finish my business with the master okay?" MiraJane replied quickly.

"Okay Mira." Lucy answered, feeling a little hurt, but was determined to find out what she wanted to know. She inched her way closer so she could eavesdrop on the conversation MiraJane and the master were about to have. Mira saw this and frowned at her. Lucy smiled sheepishly and went back to table and sat down.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Levy asked as she came up to her best friend. Lucy jumped a bit in surprise, nearly squealing.

"Levy, don't scare me like that! Mira wouldn't stop and tell me what went on with Katsumi's trial. And where's Erza and her sister?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, you need to learn to be a little more patient. I'm sure whatever Mira needs to do, is important enough to get it done now. I'm sure she'll tell us when she's finished.." Levy replied, trying to reassure Lucy.

"I guess you're right Levy." Lucy replied with a sigh. "I just hate waiting at times.

/oo/

"Master, can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" MiraJane asked as she went behind the bar and put her purse away. She then went over to where he was sitting on the bar.

"Of course Mira. How did the trial for Erza's sister go?" the master asked as he turned to face the young barmaid. He chuckled as he saw MiraJane's surprised expression.

"You had your conversation with Erza close to my open door and you did request some time off today to go to the trial remember. So what do you need?" the master replied.

"The trial went well; Katsumi was acquitted of murder which she says was an accident. She has to spend two months in Erza's care for stealing food to feed herself. Katsumi told us that she could hear the noise in here, from thirty feet away from the door, loud and clear. It seems like she has better hearing than dragon slayers and may be a sound mage. I was wondering if you had an extra pair of sound muffling head phone." MiraJane inquired.

"I think I might have a couple of pair up in my spare filing cabinet. I'll go and check right now." master makurov answered and jumped up to the second floor railing and quickly ran in to his office.

Just then Natsu came through the door; so quietly that hardly anyone noticed his arrival until he was nearly halfway through the guild.

"Hey flame-brain, did you make friends with Katsumi, or were you a pain in the butt." Gray called out in a taunting manner. Natsu only glared at the ice mage before sitting down at the table with them. This surprised everyone at the table because he would usually pick a fight with Gray, over a simple, snide remark.

"Is everything alright Natsu? What happened?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Is Erza's sister a nice person?" Wendy asked.

"No Gray, I didn't make friends with Katsumi. From what I heard from the bushes near the courthouse, Katsumi is kind of defensive, a bit rude and doesn't want to meet us. She said, and I quote "I don't want to meet your stupid friends." Whatever happened to her has made her that way. And yes Wendy I think that Katsumi is a nice person under that snarky attitude." Natsu answered.

"Why would she say that?" Levy asked, sitting down beside Lucy.

"Maybe she's had to deal with a lot of people she couldn't trust." Natsu answered.

"So I guess we should be friendly, but let her approach us first." Lucy replied carefully.

"That would be a good idea. The girl will need some time to adjust." Carla added.

"Here you go Mira. I think this pair will help out with Katsumi's hearing...situation." master Makurov replied as he came to the bar and handed the headphones over to his barmaid.

"Thank you master. I'm sure Katsumi will be happy to get these; even if she doesn't show it." MiraJane replied.

"Why would Katsumi need headphones MiraJane? I'm sure Erza can buy her a pair." Lucy asked.

"Well when we were at the guld's gate, Katsumi was starting to get very antsy. She said that she could hear the noise in here loud and clear from where we were standing. These will help muffle most of the noise, just letting in enough some she can hear the normal sounds." MiraJane stated.

"Is her hearing that sensitive? Better than a dragon slayers?!" Levy asked, amazed at the news.

"Apparently yes. I'm not sure, but it sound like she might be a sound mage. That would explain why." MiraJane stated. "And I have a feeling we won't see her or Erza come in until tomorrow." MiraJane answered.

"We'll just have to wait until they come in to find out. In the meantime, not yelling if you can help it." Lucy stated, and looked sideways at Natsu who huffed at the unspoken implication.


End file.
